


# 05 Kissing

by 221_french_bee



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221_french_bee/pseuds/221_french_bee
Summary: John loves kissing Sherlock. Sherlock don’t really see the point, but what can he refuse his lover? Just a small drabble, our boys happy and in love!





	# 05 Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> A small text written a couple of years ago, with lots of kisses and fluffy feelings. As always, I appreciate all feedback. Happy holidays guys!

Sherlock isn't particularly fond of kissing.  
Sure, kissing is nice, especially with John, but Sherlock prefers to show his love with lots of other ways. John, in another hand, seems to be excessively enthusiast about the subject.

John will kiss for good morning, for good afternoon, for good night, for thank you for not blasting the flat when I was away, for sorry to bother you during an experiment but I really want to fuck right now, for this situation was dangerous and your comportment is unacceptable but gosh it was really hot, for this composition is beautiful even if you play it at 3 in the morning, for this deduction was bloody sexy, for thank you for a whole week without half-decomposed body parts in the fridge, for no they are all wrong wrong wrong because you're not a freak but fucking brilliant, for-

Yes, well, you've taken the hint.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

John loves kisses. He really believes that it's one of the most intimate things you can do with your partner. Sure, sex is fine. Great even, especially with Sherlock. But John always loved to kiss, and even more to be kissed.  
He knew that Sherlock isn't that of a kisser. He also knows that the detective have improved because he know that John love it. The detective doesn’t indulge him often, but when he does, it with all his heart.

Sherlock would kiss for you are so sexy when you take charge, for you are mine and don't ever doubt that, for sorry this experiment is a complete mess and smell awful, for this jumper is so ugly I have to make you strip out of it, for I'm going to take a bath to remove all this Thames's awful smelling mud from my hair want to join me, for I hate when you watch telly so get your attention on me right now, for the toy we've order online had just arrived do you want to-

Hum, yes, you've taken the hint.


End file.
